Unravel
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Ghouls y humanos. Asesinar o ser asesinado. Lastimar o ser lastimado. Comer o ser comido. Para Levi la respuesta era clara, hasta que le conoció y de pronto, aquel estúpido despertó la humanidad que en teoría no debería poseer. ¿Qué pasará ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Violencia. Escenas sexuales explícitas. Gore.**

* * *

¿Asesinar o ser asesinado?

¿Comer o ser comido?

Normas simples. Elecciones aún más. No era díficil saber cuál sería la decisión tomada, casi nunca lo era. Cuando llegó al mundo, lo hizo cómo una inhumana criatura temida y repudiada por el ganado. Por la comida. Al principio sintió dolor. Él no era malo... Él no quería ser malo. Mamá siempre dijo que ser bueno era mejor que ser alguien despiadado

Despiadado. Cómo el tío Kaney.

Que estúpido había sido aquel niño, se repitió con algo de pena. Odiaba recordarse cómo aquel crío débil y asustadizo de ojos demoníacos casi muerto de hambre por negarse a matar. Mamá había muerto, asesinada por los de la Legión. Y él se había quedado en casa, languídeciendo con lentitud, muriéndose de hambre, al borde de la inanición. Y todo por aferrarse a ser cómo Mamá.

Y entonces llegó el tío Kaney, con uno de los que asesinó a Mamá y se lo arrojó a los pies. El estúpido niño tembló. ¿Lo haría? ¿Sería una mala persona? ¿Dejaría de ser cómo Mamá?

-Te diré una cosa, niño. La única que necesitarás saber. Tu madre era débil. Siempre fue débil, y sin embargo era mi hermana, así que te diré lo único real fuera de esas estúpidas ensoñaciones que ella tenía.-Lo miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos que Mamá le había dicho, eran malos. Pero él, él mismo era incapaz de controlarlos y ahora brillaban rojos a causa del hambre. ¿Él era malo también?...-El mundo es una mierda, Levi. Es brutal, es cruel. Y a los niños cómo tú los trata peor que a nadie. Así que decide. ¿Asesinar o ser asesinado? ¿lastimar o ser lastimado? O mejor dicho, ¿comer o ser comido?

De pronto, todo fue demasiado claro y por tanto, demasiado cruel.

Mamá había muerto, asesinada.

Y él, un niño de cuatro años que permaneció esperándola durante semanas, encerrado y sin nada que comer, finalmente después de todo, se había quedado solo. El tío Kaney le ofrecía una alternativa. Le ofrecía la vida y la libertad aunque eso le costase volverse el mounstro que Mamá siempre trató de ocultar.

Un mounstro.

El hambre rugió inclemente y el odio de la pérdida llameó en su interior. No contestó. Sino que salió de la habitación de Mamá y caminó hacía el tío Kaney, quién le ofreció a su presa.

Su presa.

Sonrió con una sonrisa casi demoníaca. Despojada de toda humanidad, llena de un deseo de sangre casi ináudito. El hombre sollozó, asustado.-Kuschel había sollozado de igual manera, Levi. Yo traté de salvarla. Pero ellos fueron más rápidos y eran muchos más que yo. ¿sabes lo que le hicieron?

Cada palabra susurrada era simple gasolina que guiaría al infierno mismo. Las manos de niño, uaves y regordetas evidencia de su vida cómoda y feliz se crisparon y los puños se formaron con una fuerza brutal.

-¿Sabes que le hicieron después de que ella murió?

Levi gruñó. Todo, hambre, rabia, dolor y furia arremolinandose en su interior. Y la quemazón en su espalda surgió cómo un rayo.-...le arrancaron sus alas...

Aquello fue lo que le desató.

Él no era un niño normal. Él no era un ser humano.

No, nunca de esas basura. Nunca cómo ellos.

Él era un ghoul.

Rugió y se lanzó contra su presa.

Así eran las cosas, pensó mientras comía.

Así de brutal, de asqueroso, así de cruel era el mundo en el que había nacido.

Era ser el cazador o la presa.

Y él no había nacido para ser la presa, se repitió aquel ángel demoníaco que sobre la cruz de la vieja iglesia abandonada contemplaba la quietud de la noche. Sus alas, cómo dos luceros carmesí ondearon ociosas y disfrutó de aquella plenitud que le brindaba extenderlas. Su hambre nunca volvió a doler. Mataba y comía, tal cómo siempre debió ser.

Él no era un humano, haya dicho lo contrario su madre.

Él era un ghoul.

Y no cualquiera, pensó con arrogancia.

Sino que el más fuerte.

O bueno, eso llegó a creer.

 **Unravel**

 **Capitulo Uno**

 **Furtivo**

La campanilla sonó y Eren Yaeger se preparó para la avalancha humana que apareció puntual cómo era costumbre. A las tres de la tarde, exactamente tres horas después del final de la jornada matutina en el Instituto de Stohess, la cafetería en la que trabajaba se llenaba a tope de estudiantes deseosos de comida.

Lo platos fueron servidos, las bebidas por igual y tras dos horas de implacable ajetreo finalmente el establecimiento volvió a quedar vacío.

En la cocina, Marco Bodt canturreaba distraído una vieja canción mientras fregaba los trastos y en la caja, la pequeña Christa hacía el corte vespertino.

Eren suspiró al ver la hora.

Faltaba aún hora y media para cerrar, eso si no volvía a llenarse de nuevo.

Y cómo quién invoca un demonio, prontamente otro grupo, ahora más reducido entró por la puerta de cristal charlando distraídamente. De pronto, su corazón latió enloquecido y sus orejas ardieron cóo carbones encendidos. Era él, pensó alúcinado. Era él.

Lo vió llegar, destilando gracia y soberbia, cómo un oscuro ángel de cabellos negros y afilados ojo oscuros. Iba tomado de la mano de una chica pelirroja, que si Eren no hubiese investigado a fondo su vida pensaría de todas formas y colores que era su novia. Pero se sintió aliviado. Recabando pequeños vestigios de información logró conocer que aquella efusiva muchacha que parecía su reflejo pero en femenino no era otra cosa para Levi Ackerman, que su hermana.

Su hermana menor.

Fue la escándalosa voz de su tutora de Ciencias Avanzadas, Hanji Zoe, quién le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Erencito, lo mismo de siempre por favor!

-¿Para todos?

-¡Exacto corazón!

Eren asintió, solemne. Lo mismo de siempre era café negro, con dos cucharadas de azucar y una gota de miel. Le dió una ultima mirada a su amor platónico, que escuchaba desinteresado la efusiva plática de Hanji antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Ahí, Marco le esperaba.-Iré unos momentos fuera. Jean quiere que le ayude con algo de Historia.

Eren bufó.-Menudo holgazán, Marco. Deberías enamorarte de otra persona...

-¡Eren!

La imagen de Marco Bodt rojo cómo un tomate era digno de ver. Aunque se preguntó, distraído, si esa era su apariencia cuando sabía que Levi Ackerman andaba cerca.

Los granos molidos y el agua hervida con azúcar cómo complemento, fueron preparados y la miel goteo en cada una de las tazas, sólo que al final casi le da un ataque. Justo en la última taza, el gotero había dejado de derramar y con desesperación buscó en la despensa el frasco que según Christa, Marco había comprado. Con impotencia recordó, que Sasha la tarde anterior, había exigido sus panquecillos de miel y por ello...-¡Agh, maldición!

Con algo de tímidez agregó un complemento que casi no se utilizaba en el café.

Y ver cómo los ojos, azules y bellísimos de Levi viajaban de sorpresa hasta su rostro, fue algo que casi le hace desmayar. Los labios del chico por quién suspiraba cómo idiota se relamieron con lentitud antes de volver a mirar, con suma ternura a su hermana menor que parloteaba cómo pajarillo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Levi se quedó al final y le miró algo divertido.-Creí que Hanji había sido clara al pedir lo de siempre...

Su cara ardió y tartamudeó cómo idiota al responder-L-Lo s-siento, pero la miel se terminó...

Levi Ackerman alzó una fina ceja y le miró.-¿Era acaso piloncillo?

Eren negó con torpeza.-Era vainilla, Levi.

El pelinegro lo observó. Era un maldito titán de casi dos metros pero siempre que le miraba se derretía cómo mantequilla. Aquello le conmovió de cierta forma, y no pudo cuanto menos reconocer la calidad de su café. Siendo un ghoul, para él no era fácil engullir cualquier mierda que vendan por ahí.

-No está mal, Eren.

Salió no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada, ahora algo burlesca al chico que embobado boqueó cuál pescado fuera del agua.

¿Levi Ackerman conocía su nombre? Sina béndita... ¡Levi Ackerman conocía su nombre!

El coro angélical en sus oídos permaneció incluso, largas horas después de aquel encuentro. Cuando la noche cayó y los últimos clientes se marcharon, Christa se despidió de ambos con la misma cálidez maternal que siempre le envolvía. Besó la frente de Eren y de Marco y se marchó, no sin antes darle una lista de precauciones de andar por ahí en la noche, siendo tiempos tan peligrosos.

-¿Crees que sea cierto eso, Pecas?...-Eren preguntó distraído mientras Marco echaba el cerrojo a la valla metálica.

-¿Qué, Eren?

-Lo de los ghouls. Que ya hayan cruzado a Sina.

Su amigo se quedó de piedra unos instantes, pero luego continuó con su trabajo.-¿Te asusta?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿que si te asustan los ghouls, Eren?

La mirada indescifrable de su amigo le contempló. Eren asintió.-Pues claro, son mounstros. Asesinan sin remordimiento y andan por ahí a sus anchas poniéndo a todos los que le rodean en peligro...

Marco asintió antes de despedirse, cómo siempre, con una sonrisa de él. Sin embargo, cuando ambos se giraron en direcciones contrarias, pudo ver un brillo extraño en la mirada de Bodt.

Creyó reconocer en ellos la decepción.

Caminó por las calles de Stohess que a esas horas ya se hallaban casi vacías y tomó el tranvía que le dejaría en casa. Seguramente su madre ya estaría preocupada.

Las noticias sobre la masacre que los ghouls perpetraron en María estaba por todos lados, y en una tienda de electrodómesticos las televisoras no paraban de indagar acerca de los grupos conocidos de esas criaturas.

Se quedó unos minutos, contemplando las cruentas imágenes de la matanza antes de percatarse de una figura que permanecía junto a él.

Era una mujer, se dijo. Una hermosa mujer mayor que le miró con una sonrisa.

-Es algo terrible, ¿no?

-Es mounstroso.

-Tienes razón. Ahora no es seguro ni caminar por las calles...-Eren la miró mejor. La preciosa mujer de rasgos redondeados llevaba un holgado vestido blanco que remarcaba sutilmente sus curvas pronunciadas. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de hablarle.

-¿No es peligroso para usted pasear sola? ¿No viene con alguien?

Ella sonrió, apenada.

-Oh no, no soy de aquí. Vengo de Rose, pero creo que me he perdido buscando la torre del monumento. ¿sabes dónde está? Me dijeron que por el Instituto...

-¿Quiere que le acompañe? No está muy lejos de aquí...

Ella le miró, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos brillantes y oscuros le hechizaron aún más.

-¿No es ninguna molestia?

-Por supuesto que no, me iría mas tranquilo si llegase usted a algún lugar más seguro...

Ella asintió, tímida antes de comenzar el camino hacía la torre del monumento, una vieja edificación victoriana que se alzaba unas callejuelas después el Instituto de Stohess.

Se llamaba Ilse, y provenía de Rose. Su conversación era amena y sus modales delicados, tal cómo correspondían a una dama cómo ella. Sin embargo, su corazón palpitó cuando en determinado momento, cuando se internaron en la selva de concreto que era la zona histórica de Stohess la joven entrelazó sus manos con las propias y se acercó a su rostro. Eren tembló al sentirla fruncida contra él. Y cuando sus labios se encontraron, se supo perdido. Ansió más casi de inmediato, y sus manos pronto viajaron a la cadera de la chica, que le estrelló contra la pared de una solitaria calle y le besó cómo si no hubiese mañana.

Su inocencia era sólo una fachada, se percaró al sentir sus manos descender hasta su pantalón y fritar su entrepierna endurecida con insistencia. Ella sonrió entre su acalorado beso y con voz sensual y rastrera, preguntó.-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta, Eren?

El gimió entre sus labios y asintió.-¿Quieres más? ¿Deseas más, más de mí?

Asintió de nuevo, jadeando antes de volver a recibir su boca con deseo irrefrenable.-¿Sabes que quiero yo de ti, dulce, dulce Eren?

No prestaba atención. Se hallaba pérdido entre el placer de aquella masturbación de manera absoluta. Sólo fue cuando la sangre de un sensual mordisco en su labio inundó de manera poco normal su boca que abrió los ojos y la vió.

La vió de verdad.

El miedo brotó cómo la maleza y se echó hacía atrás, aterrado ante la mera visión de aquella criatura, quién casi desnuda e insinuante se saboreó los residuos de su sangre con un morbo increíble.-Sabes delicioso, dulce Eren... ¿qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso ya no me deseas?

Jadeó de miedo al verla abrir lo ojos y poseer aquella mirada demoníaca.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

No podía moverse y eso aprovecho aquel mounstruo para acorralarlo, mostrándo sus dientes cubiertos de sangre con una retorcida y enfermiza sonrisa.-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gustará, Eren? Esa preciosa expresión que pondrás cuando comience a devorar tus deliciosas entrañas...

Cerró los ojos y pensó una última vez en su madre. Y en alguien a quién nunca tuvo el valor de hablarle, más que aquella tarde en la que se dió cuenta de que era un desconocido para Ackerman.

Levi, pensó antes de que la oscuridad le envolviese.

El cuerpo de Eren cayó tras recibir el golpe rotundo del recién llegado, quién miró con asco a la ghoul hambriente frente suyo.

Sus ojos, los ojos de un demonio enfurecido contemplaron a su oponente con desprecio.-Así que te gusta la preciosa expresión del chico, ¿no?

-Cállate, bastardo.

Levi sonrió con saña al verla expulsar con violencia su kagune. Bien, tenía ganas de estirar un rato las alas, se dijo al hacerlas surgir con un movimiento que le costo a aquella perra una de sus sucias manos. La pelea fue temible, y sin embargo pérdido en el frenesí de la adrenalina aún en su mente estaba la prioridad de salvar a aquel imbécil confiado de Yaeger.

De una patada consiguió alejar a aquella sucia puta del chico y la derribo de un golpe inmisericorde en el vientre descubierto. La chica gritó una maldición al estirar aquella cola llena de púas y clavarselas en el brazo derecho, provocándole un dolor insoportable que sólo consiguió llenarle más de rabia.

Le causaban arcadas probar la carne de uno de los suyos, pero aun así mordió la piel del antebrazo de aquella asquerosa rata y arrancó de cuajo el brazo de la mano recién amputada. Su grito de dolor fue música para sus oídos, pensó. La puta gimió dolorida una vez más antes de intentar volver a alcanzarlo con aquel rídiculo kagune débil que sin ningún problema logró atrapar y cuajar sin piedad, arrancándole más aullidos a la perra.

Sonrió entonces.-¿Cuál era la expresión que querías de Eren, decías?

Ella jadeó, retrocediendo a rastras ofreciéndole a Levi la preciosa escena de la presa temblando ante él.-¿Cuál dijiste que era la expresión que querías ver de Eren? ¿Sabes cuál es, sucia rata de mierda? Es exactamente la que estás poniendo ahora...

Ahogó su grito de dolor y miedo moviendo cegadoramente una de sus alas, cortandole la cabeza de un limpio y único golpe.

La sangre le cubrió cómo una lluvia cálida y cerró los ojos al sentirla. Odiaba ensuciarse, pero un enemigo derrotado era una gloria única e irrepetible. Se giró entonces hacia el chico que cómo él estaba empapado de sangre ajena.

Levi suspiró al acercarse a él y mirarle.

-Estúpido humano...-Susurró sin embargo, con algo de alivio escondiendose en sus palabras.

* * *

 **¿Continuación? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Violencia. Muerte de personajes. Gore.**

* * *

Era tan frágil.

Era tan frágil, pensó. Los ojos carmesí brillaban al contemplarle. Sus brazos, sus manos, hechas pensaba él para causar daño, se acoplaron casi de manera natural a su alrededor, envolviéndole y acercándole casi con miedo a él. Levi lo contempló, absorto.

Qué criatura tan más estúpida, fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

A su lado, el infierno sangriento de la pelea con esa puta glotona daba mudo testimonio de la feroz lucha entre dos monstruos. Pero él no tenía ojos para nada. Para nadie. Para nada ni nadie más que no fuese el humano que dormía entre sus brazos.

Qué criatura tan más estúpida, torpe, confiada.

Qué criatura tan más hermosa…

-Eren...—Recordó de pronto. Aquel chico se llamaba Eren. Eren el que le miraba casi con devoción. El que preguntaba por él a otras personas, el que se ponía celoso de Isabel. Eren, el de las mejillas sonrosadas cuándo se dignaba a mirarle.

Eren el del café con vainilla, no con miel.

-Estúpido humano.—Susurró al final, sosteniendo sin pudor ni temor alguno el frágil cuerpo del gigante de piel canela entre sus brazos. Era tan grande, pensó contrariado. Tan grande y a la vez tan frágil. Su cabello castaño, su pecho cálido. Su corazón palpitante. Lo sentía ahí, bajó su piel, casi al alcance de su mano. Guió su extremidad al lado izquierdo del pecho de Yaeger y con curiosidad pura la hizo reposar ahí.

Qué cosilla tan más escandalosa, se dijo. El corazón de Yaeger era inquieto, escandaloso, ensordecedor.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí, sentado en la oscuridad, con Eren en el regazo, siendo rodeado por los brazos del ghoul. Sólo supo, que algo dentro e él se hizo espacio, y le impidió hacer otra cosa con Eren que no fuese mirarlo.

Descubrió que era agradable mirarlo.

En cambio, se dijo con cierta gracia que sí Eren llegaba a abrir los ojos, se toparía con un horror inhumano, empapado en sangre y con diabólicos ojos rojos. Sonrió con amargura antes de ocultarlos. Las alas fueron doblegadas y el iris, el demoníaco iris oscuro y rojo fue remplazado por el misterioso tono azul que a Eren, a juzgar por o que a veces escuchaba, le gustaba.

-Te gusta un monstruo, mocoso.—Dijo luego de un momento.—Estás enamorado de un monstruo. Más vale que comiences a fijarte en otra persona.

Decidió llevarlo finalmente a la casa del persignado. Sería mejor hacerlo, en cambio, si lo llevaba a su hogar seguramente a su humana madre le pegaría un infarto y no sería agradable cargar con la muerte de la madre de Eren en un futuro.

Pensó, con cierta ironía, que el peso de sus victimas a veces parecía ahogarlo.

-Fue por algo que los maté, mocoso.—Respondió más para sí antes de echarse a Eren al hombro y comenzar el recorrido rumbo a la casa del persignado.—Fue por eso que los maté…

 **Unravel.**

 **Capítulo II.**

 **Peligrosa Fascinación.**

Jean recorrió la desnuda espalda de su novio con un dedo travieso. Contempló la expresión del moreno y ésta la hizo sonreír.—Qué bonito sonríes, Pecas. Hazlo una vez más.—Y Pecas sonrió, sin otra opción más. No para él. No para Jean. Para Jean, siempre sonreiría. Era casi ley natural.

-¿Sabes? No es bueno estar siempre así. Habría que buscar otra cosa que hacer.—Comentó risueño el pelinegro antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Kirschtein. El cenizo sonrió, le estrechó contra sí y preguntó.—¿Y qué más podríamos hacer, eh? A mí me gusta esto, de verdad. Me gusta mucho hacerte el amor, es genial. Me gusta ver tus mejillas rojitas y tus ojos perdidos. Me gusta escuchar tu bonita voz gemir.—Se carcajeó antes de llenarle de besos el rostro a un abochornado Bodt.—¡Eso es aún más genial!

Marco rió finalmente, aferrándose a la calidez de su novio, sonriendo, enteramente feliz.

Entonces, cuándo hubo de quedarse en silencio, Jean supo que algo andaba mal. De nuevo.—Pecas. No, ni se te ocurra empezar.

Marco no dijo palabra. Simplemente se apartó de Jean y se envolvió en las sábanas, sentado a la orilla de la cama. Jean suspiró.

Era cuento de nunca acabar.

Más a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto ir hasta dónde Bodt, envolverlo con fuerza entre sus brazos y llevarlo de vuelta a su cercanía. Así que lo hizo.—Vamos, me está dando frío y no tengo un ghoul incluido a mi cuerpo para brindarme calor.—Marco le miró con dolor. Sus ojos, no eran ya esas bellas joyas castañas, no. Eran dos rubíes brillantes mirándole fijamente. Negro y rojo. Oscuridad y sangre. Los ojos de un ghoul le contemplaban casi con dolor y Jean se enojó. Le enojaba no poder aliviar la angustia de Marco nunca. Aliviar sus miedos con besos, borrar el temor con abrazos, hacerle suspirar con caricias…

-Eres hermoso, ¿sabes?

Marco bufó, irónico.—No enserio. Eres muy guapo. La gente siempre lo dice. Me dicen, "Oye Jean, tu novio es muy apuesto" y yo me pongo en plan loco y les mando a tomar por culo. Deberías verlo, Marco, esos son unos resbalosos. Pierdo la cuenta de cuántas veces he mandado a la mierda a alguien en un día.

Marco se esforzó por no reírse. Jean supo que lo tenía atrapado.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Cuándo los tipos empiezan, hijos de puta, deberías de verme, peleándome casi a diario porque a esos putos les gusta mi novio. Y cuándo a esos putos les da por querer meterse conmigo me agarra el ataque de "Le diré a mi guapísimo novio ghoul que me estás molestando"

Finalmente Marco perdió. Se echo a reír sin control ante la orgullosa sonrisa de Jean. El cenizo lo cargo y con una mirada dulce dijo.—Anda, quiero volverle a hacer el amor a mi guapísimo novio ghoul.

-Eres un idiota, Jean.—Contestó Bodt con una sonrisa.

Jean le respondió con una incluso más grande, más brillante.—Sí, pero soy tu idiota. Y es deber de los guapísimos novios ghoul amar a sus idiotas.

Cuándo la calidez del lecho les recibió de nuevo, y su piel comenzó a arder ante el contacto imparable con el cuerpo de Jean, Marco dijo entre suspiros algo que no era más que la verdad.—No es cómo si tuviese otra opción, mi amor…

La consciencia se perdió, el placer aumentó y pronto estuvo de nuevo con Jean Kirschtein sintiendo de todo.

Claro, de todo menos frío.

(. . .)

Isabel lucía feliz.

Mikasa, en cambio, parecía a punto de vomitar.

Odiaba a Levi. Lo odiaba por haberle dejado a ella a cargo de acompañar a Isabel a cazar. Una de las muchas cosas que le desagradaban de la menor era su sádica actitud hacía las presas. Definitivamente, pensó con repugnancia al verla casi chapotear con la sangre de su cena, Levi le había chiflado en demasía.

-¡Ha estado delicioso!.—Exclamo la pelirroja con dicha.—¡Muchas gracias por permitirme comerlo, señor!

Hablaba con los retorcidos despojos de carne que le rodeaban. Mikasa frunció el ceño, exasperada.—Apúrate, niña. Quiero volver a casa.

Isabel bufó.—Hermana mayor es muy aburrida. Simplemente mata y come.—Se carcajeó a solas.—¡Eso no tiene nada de divertido!

-No es diversión, Isabel. Es supervivencia. Muévete ya.

-¿Supervivencia? ¿Contra quién?.—La voz de la menor se oscureció.—¿Contra ellos?—Miró a su víctima ahora casi con desprecio.—Ellos no son nada. Son el desayuno. El desayuno, comida, cena, cómo prefieras. Ellos son el ganado. Las presas.

El rostro de la menor, oscurecido y manchado de sangre le causó estremecimientos a la ghoul pelinegra. A veces se le dificultaba controlar a Isabel.

Una estallido, una carcajada maníaca y un kagune se extendió casi con petulancia.—¡Eres muy graciosa, hermana mayor! Vayamos a casa. Llevémosle algo a Hermano mayor. ¡Debe estar hambriento!

Arranco la cabeza, aún con retazos de carne y la arrojó al aire.—¡Atrapa hermana mayor!.—Exclamo la diabólica ghoul pelirroja.—¡Atrapa a la presa!

A Mikasa Ackerman no le quedó de otra que extender su kagune, atrapar el retorcido despojo de humano y suspirar, antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

Ah, claro, y seguir odiando al estúpido de Levi por atreverse a dejarle a la bestia de Isabel a cargo.

Ugh, cómo le odiaba.

(. . .)

Con el cuerpo del chico en su hombro y con su mano diestra aferrándole los cabellos a la cabeza mutilada de Ilse, recorría los interminables callejones de la zona baja de Berlín, mientras la oscuridad aún reinaba.

La noche, pensó, había sido muy larga.

El camino fue breve aunque a él le hubiese parecido lo contrario. El peso del muchacho era considerable, pero no era cómo si le molestase sostenerlo. La calidez de Eren resultaba apreciada. Sedosa. Le invadía los hombros. Le hacía calmar el frenesí sanguinario que le invadía tras una pelea.

La puerta marcaba el número 104. Estaba en el cuarto piso de los condominios departamentales del suburbio de Trost.

Y dentro estaba el persignado pacifista que sabía, sin embargo, mantendría a aquel torpe a salvo. Abrió la puerta, los ojos castaños se alteraron y casi de inmediato reconoció al que cargaba.—¡Eren!

La voz afligida fue respondida por un alarmado muchacho (humano) que apareció tras el persignado sin camisa, espantado nada más al escucharle gritar.—¿Qué sucede?

Ojos carmesí. Peste a sangre.

La rivalidad entre ambos ghouls saltó al ambiente tan pronto Marco Bodt se irguió, tan alto cómo era y le exigió a su amigo con voz feroz.—Dámelo.

Levi bufó.—¿Seguro? ¿No la preferirías a ella?

El rostro del otro humano lució contrariado ante la visión de la cabeza cercenada de la ghoul muerta, más Marco simplemente atinó a gruñir.—Dámelo, Levi.

Con delicadeza, con inusual cuidado, notó Marco, Levi se quitó de encima al muchacho y en los brazos se lo tendió.—Tuve que dejarle inconsciente. Ahora simplemente duerme, persignado.

Marco le miró, cauteloso, más aferró el cuerpo de su amigo contra sí.

-Gracias por no hacerle daño.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

La mirada de Marco se afiló.—Es un humano.

Le dio la espalda y camino, alejándose de la entrada a paso firme. Pero antes de dar vuelta por las escaleras, aún con la cabeza de Ilse entre los dedos, Levi dijo.—Es Eren, Marco.

La respuesta descolocó al ghoul moreno, más no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, pues Levi desapareció en la noche, disolviéndose cómo un furtivo demonio.

A su espalda, Jean simplemente le instó a entrar.

Acomodaron a Eren en la cama de ambos y procuraron quitarle el rastro de sangre lo mejor que pudieron. Horas más tarde, rayando ya el reloj la madrugada, Marco simplemente pensó en la respuesta de Levi.

En lo dicho por ese sanguinario monstruo.

No tenía sentido. No lograba encontrarlo en esa sencilla frase. En esa absurda respuesta.

La mano cálida de Jean entrelazada a la suya.

Su respiración acompasada. Su corazón latiente. El ritmo cardíaco de Eren resonando a lo lejos, la imagen de la cabeza de su enemiga y la realidad le golpeó de pronto.

-Ah…

Sólo alcanzó a decir aquello, antes de que las palabras de Levi Ackerman resonasen nuevamente en su cabeza.

"Es Eren, Marco"

Por fin lo entendía todo.

Y se repitió por enésima vez en su vida, que el amor era incluso más peligroso que los ghouls y los humanos juntos.

Y eso ya era decir mucho.

(. . .)

Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar.

Le quemaba el hambre en las entrañas. Le ardían, se le retorcían de pura hambre, de puro odio. Tenía el sabor de la bilis en la garganta y su boca estaba seca. Se movía en su propia miseria, lo sabía.

Y por primera vez en largas semanas Annie Leonhardt decidió ponerse de pie.

Se arrastró en el suelo sucio, empolvado de su oscurecido departamento destruido anteriormente y gimió, dolorida, cansada, enfurecida.

Tenía que ponerse de pié, se dijo ella. Tenía que levantarse. Tenía que luchar por erguirse.

Un aspecto lamentable le devolvió el espejo al reflejarse en su cromada superficie, y de nuevo el dolor la quiso doblegar. Le dolía, pensó la rubia. Le dolía mucho, muchísimo.

Jadeó, sollozó, volvió a llorar.

El sucio cabello rubio no era ya la belleza dorada que _ella_ a momentos acariciaba con cariño. Era una maraña de enredado pelo si arreglo. Así que con furia lo recortó. No tenía caso ya tenerlo largo sí ella se había marchado.

Se había marchado para siempre, se repitió por milésima ocasión en esas tortuosas semanas en la decadencia, mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de que _ella_ ya no volvería.

Al final incluso le dolía mirarse, incluso le lastimaba contemplarse.

Pero ya no importaba. Nunca jamás eso importaría más.

Estaba muerta, se repitió una vez más. _Ella_ estaba muerta.

Al igual que sí misma.

Al igual, pensó llena de odio, que ese maldito bastardo que se la arrebató.

Al igual que el monstruo asesino de Levi Ackerman.

Él murió justo en el momento en el que decidió quitársela.

Sólo que él aún no lo sabía.

* * *

 **Continarà.**

 **¿Hermosas Criaturas?**

 **Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar. Espero que les guste. Un dato más. Es EreRi. Ósea, Levi es uke. Pero deben saber que es un cabròn total.**

 **Ya verán porqué.**

 **Un beso para todas.**


End file.
